A Gunslingers Adventure
by PureOnesti
Summary: This is my first fanfic, I believe I did okay with format but not entirely sure. I just felt like writing it and no idea if it's considered long or short here, it's long to me xD. Anyway hope you enjoy it.
1. A Gunslingers Adventure

I wake up and am greeted by my ghost.

Ghost - "Welcome back Guardian"

Me - "Thanks, where am I?"

Ghost "Ishtar Sink, Venus."

Me - "Well that's broad, where in Ishtar Sink, little light?"

Ghost - "I told you, I am a Ghost! Just because someone called me that once, doesn't mean you can do it now! And we are in the Ishtar Academy, didn't realize you would have to ask with all these shelves around."

Me - "My bad little light, just figuring out what to do next I guess."

Ghost - "Well there's a bounty out for the new Archon Priest, Dradimus, got put out a week ago, 4 Guardians have died and had there ghosts stolen since."

Me - "Sounds like our cup of tea, now doesn't it, little light?"

Ghost glares at me.

Ghost - "Sure does Guardian."

Me - "Well we should head to the Amber Caves then!"

I start back tracking and heading to the Amber Caves. I do a check on all my gear, I notice my Crest of Alpha Lupi is dented at the bottom, and remind myself to have the blacksmith look at it later when I turn in my Bounty for Dradimus.

As I walk out of the underground passage leading to the Shattered Coast, I'm greeted with 2 Captains and his Underlings.

Me - "looks like we gotta fight or run, little light."

Ghost - "You got this, Guardian, here's your Plan C."

The Ghost materializes my weapon, and I grab it in a flash. I fire at the first captain and my shot releases instantly. Got most hits on that first captain, and I pull the trigger again as I'm heading for cover on the right. Get the second shot off just as I make cover, and the first captain is down before they realize what's going on.

I sit in cover for a second, 3 shots left, and all hell breaks loose. There is 1 Captain and 6 underlings left, 2 sniper Vandals, 1 Shock rifle Vandal, and 3 Dregs.

The snipers immediately start backing up, taking cover. The Dregs move forward, and the Captain teleported mid way between the Dregs and the snipers. The Shock rifle Vandal moved to the captain.

I pull out The Last Word, look up from behind my cover. The Dregs are perfectly lined up in front of the cement block wall.

Me - "Gotta love the cannon fodder, easy kills everytime."

Ghost - "They sure are, careful of the snipers though."

Me - "Always am, little light."

I lift myself up, and get the first Dreg lined up in my sights. Boom, boom, boom. The three Dregs are down, and I start getting behind cover again, as I'm lowering myself, I hear a sniper round whiz by my head.

Ghost - "Would you like your Praedyth's Revenge now?"

Me - "Sure, I'll get them next."

I grabbed my rifle from the Ghost, and creep along the wall behind cover. I need to change spots, I know they're aimed in waiting for me to come up from cover again. I gotta do this quick, the Vandals are close enough I think.

I pull up from cover again, and the Captain starts firing his Shrapnel Launcher at me. His first two shots were way off mark, I breath deep, get the Vandal in my sight, exhale, and fire. BOOM, the first Vandal down, and had gotten the second with the explosion.

Me - "Oww! Dammit!"

I lower myself down, I had been hit by the Captain, and the remaining Vandal.

Ghost - "Brush it off Guardian, they didn't even break your shield."

Me - "Doesn't mean it feels good! I don't see you getting hit!"

Ghost - "That's what you're for Guardian."

Me - "Thanks for caring about my well being, now gimme my scout rifle!"

Ghost materializes my Vision of Confluence. I grab it, check the mag.

Me - "Still got 10 shots in this clip, don't wanna waste em."

I scooted a little more right, putting me in the corner of my balcony. Pull myself up, and start firing at the first Vandal, 2 shots, the Vandal is down.

I immediately start firing at the Captain and realize his shield isn't going down. As I'm firing I hear the Captain laugh, and he started firing. Boom, boom, boom.

Me - "Oww, that son of a bitch!"

Ghost - "I didn't want to argue, but I was going to recommend your non elemental scout rifle."

Me - "I know dammit! I do all the work here! Give me my MIDA."

My ghost materializes it in an instant.

Ghost - "Here you go, you're shield is recharging by the way, don't miss."

I grab it, don't even check the mag, pull up from cover, and start firing. One, two, three, four, five, six. Captain is dead.

Me - "Phew, well that was easy."

Ghost - "Good work Guardian, now let's get a move on, we got some distance to cover before we get to the Amber Caves."

Me - "Always about the mission aren't we, little light?"

Ghost - "You can sightsee on the way."

My Ghost pulls my sparrow out, and I hop on.

I'm on my way, going along the Shattered Coast, heading to the Headlands. I pass some buildings, and I see some Shanks, and Dregs and Vandals coming out of one of them. I figure I'm already moving so I wave, toss a grenade there way, and keep going. Wish I knew if I got any, guess it doesn't matter. But what if they dropped something? Ahh oh well, probably only a blue anyway. I'm pretty set on gear right now.

Passing through the Headlands, almost to Amber Caves, I see a vein of bright blue liquid. I pull of next to it.

Me - "Ghost what is that stuff?"

Ghost - "I'm not sure, it's a liquid only found on Venus, but as to what it is, or what it's used for, I do not know."

Me - "C'mon, little light, thought you knew everything."

Ghost - "Not everything, just a lot. Maybe after we take down Dradimus we should head over to The Archive, see if we can dig anything up."

Me - "Sounds good to me, so any idea what we're going to be facing at the Amber Caves, before we head into Winter's Lair?"

Ghost - "Not sure, but we might want to call in backup before heading into the Lair. Might run into trouble."

Me - "Alright, see if you can find that Sunsinger again, he's always helped me out. I do the work, he's gets my back."

Ghost - "Tubicus? I'll see what I can do, his Ghosts com is off at the moment, but I'll keep trying."

Me - "He's probably eating dinner, he always shuts his com off when he's eating.

Hey, how are we on rounds for Praedyth's?"

Ghost - "We're fine, got plenty of synthesis, you have 3 rounds right now, would you like me to fill it?"

Me - "Yeah, and bring it out please, we're about to make contact."

Ghost - "Got it!"

I go through a underpass, and get off my sparrow.

I start looking around the valley, trying to spot any enemies.

At first glance, I only see some Shanks, Dregs and Vandals off in the distance.

I zero in my scope, and start looking for clusters.

I see two clusters, then one Shock Vandal left, and one right.

I zoom in, get the Dregs head in sight, judge my distance, and time to move from him to the second cluster, and deem it fast enough to take out 6 in seconds.

I fire the first round, boom, his head blows off, and he explodes killing four more. I look right, boom, another head shot, taking out two more.

The other Vandals start moving around frantically, looking for where it take from.

Surprising they moved next to each other, aim in on one of their heads, boom, got those two.

Still got 3 shots. After a few moments of silence, I hear something roar.

Ghost - "I think you pissed them off, that sounded like a Reaver Captain."

Me - "Damn, was hoping I could make it through this area easily."

Ghost - "Oh it'll be easy, I forgot to tell you, I got Gjallahorn back from the blacksmith before we came to Venus."

Me - "REALLY?! And you decided not to tell me this when I was in that giant battle back at the Academy, that got me killed! AGAIN!"

Ghost - "Well, it wasn't your fault you got bad intel, how were we supposed to know there was a new leader there."

Me - "Well if I had known I had Gjallahorn back, that clan of Titans, wouldn't have had to clear the area, could've done it myself."

I look up at the cliff, and see the Reaver Captain staring at me. He shouts again. All of a sudden there are 4 sniper Vandals appearing around him.

Ghost - "Get cover, NOW!"

I break into a sprint, going for the nearest rock face for cover, sniper rounds whizzing by me as I run.

I pop up from behind cover, grabbing my Golden Gun sidearm.

Me - "I got this, pull out Gjallahorn!"

I fire three shots, 3 Vandals down.

I grab Gjallahorn, start sprinting up the giant rock in front of me. The Captain starts firing, and the remaining Vandal is trying to hit me.

I jump off the rock, one, two. I aim in, hear confirmation that Gjallahorn has locked on, and fire.

Gjallahorn's missiles shoots out, and heads straight for the Reaver Captain. I land, and listen, BOOM.

I hear it hit, waiting, then I hear all of the tiny missles scatter and rehome in.

Ghost - "Alright, alright, if I'd given you Gjallahorn, those Titans wouldn't have had to save you."

Me - "Told you."

I stare at him.

End of this part.


	2. The Sun-Slinging-Defender

Ghost - "I got ahold of Tubicus' Ghost, told them the rendezvous point."

Me - "Great, hope he doesn't decide to stop and eat dinner again."

Ghost - "Hopefully he makes great haste, I know how impatient you can be Guardian."

Me - "Speaking of which, time to move, he'll catch up."

I start heading into the Lair.

Ghost - "Sure that's a good idea? Dradimus might have added new guards."

Me - "Let's find out!"

As I'm walking I come to the first area I always have to jump over. I listen for Dregs, nothing.

Me - "Guess he got tired of the cannon fodder dying here."

Ghost - "Still be cautious, you don't know what's lurking here."

I keep walking and get to the first corner, and I hear movement.

Me - "Pull Thorn out."

I grab Thorn, and double check my timer on my sidearm, still not recharged.

Me - "Actually, give me Patience and Time, I'll hold onto Thorn also."

I grab my sniper, go invisible and peer around the corner. I see something that looks like a smaller Archon Priest. Same gear, besides color, and 3 Reaver Vandal snipers. I go back behind cover.

Me - "Man why do they all look the same?"

Ghost - "Functionality?"

Me - "But they always die, how is that functional?"

Ghost - "You got me there Guardian, if he is here do you think we should call a third Guardian, in case it gets to thick for you and Tubicus?"

Me - "Good idea, I think I'm going to start calling you lightbulb, get it? Hahaha"

Ghost - "Why do you insist on calling me things other than Ghost?"

Me - Because, you are MY Ghost, and you need a nickname. And get ahold of Pheebs, her being a Defender will help us face Dradimus."

Ghost - "Got it, going to wait for back up?"

Me - "Of course not."

I go invisible again, go around the corner. The Vandals should be easy, I'll just keep changing positions as I fire, if I keep pace, I can get all three with 6 shots, and be behind that rock for the Archon wannabe. Hmm I don't see a shimmer of a shield either.

I start to aim in on the first Reaver, start walking and fire. One, two, one down. One, two, two down. One, two

Me - "Dammit I missed the last one!"

I lost my invisibility and sprint for the rock, the last Vandal is looking at me, should be I just shocked the crap out of him. And the Archon is looking at me. He teleports to the ledge.

I pull out thorn, as I make it to the rock. I look over the rock, the Vandal is running to the Archon, I aim and fire. First shot hits his thigh, and he starts limping, fire, second in his head. Vandals down.

BAM

Me - "Dammitall! Ghost, status of that hit!"

Ghost - "Stay in cover, you're shield is gone, you can only take two more."

Me - "Can't do that, he won't wait forever, give me Praedyth's Timepiece!"

I switch out Thorn, and check my mag. I'm good.

I look over my cover, throw a tripmine. *Dink*

Perfect, I just got to get him to the right, hopefully under fire he goes that way.

I run from behind cover, aim on the Archon, and unleash fire.

Me - "He's barely flinching!"

Ghost - "Get behind cover now!"

I keep running, trying to get out of line of sight. After I lose sight, I hear the tripmine go off. Boom!

Me - "Hah, dumbass"

Ghost - "I'm still getting a reading, he isn't dead.

Me - "You sure?"

I walk up the walkway to where he was, I get close to the top and creep up, looking. PEW.

I duck, a sniper round whizzing by my head.

Me - "Dammit! Lightbulb, status?"

Ghost - "Shields still down, you're lucky you didn't take a hit."

I look up behind the top of the walkway and start firing.

Me - "He's just taking all the shots like it's nothing!"

Behind cover again, I reload.

Me - "MIDA."

Ghost - "Here!"

I grab MIDA, reload to be sure, grab my incendiary grenade and pop up throwing it. I aim on the Archon as my grenade flies, BAM!

Me - "Ahh I hate getting hit, it hurts like hell!"

Ghost - "Wait for backup, you can only take one more shot."

Me - "No! I got this!"

I pop up from the top of my walkway, and hear the Archon fire, I think oh shit, immediately I hear the familiar sound of a Ward of Dawn.

Ghost - "Shields full! Told you to wait!"

Me - "About time Pheebs, thanks! I don't know what's taking Tubi."

Pheebs - "Did he stop for second lunch? He ancestors do hail for New Zealand."

Me - "What does that have to do with second lunch?"

The Archon is moving closer.

Pheebs - "Doesn't matter, get your shotgun he's not as bright as he looks!"

Pheebs pulls out her Comedian, I grab Crash.

We start pointing at him laughing inside our safe haven, hoping to irritate him.

He moves just outside it.

Pheebs - "Go!"

We run out, shotguns blazing, boom boom. Boom boom.

The Archon starts yelling.

Boom, boom.

Pheebs - "We got him!"

Me - "Yeah!"

Ghosts speak in unison "Good work Guardians."

Me - "Okay, don't do that, lightbulb only talk to me now, don't wanna hear a echo."

Pheebs - "Agreed."

We start heading further in.

Me - "Thanks for the save, I was sure I was a goner. Again."

Pheebs - "No problem. I ran over as soon as your Ghost called. I wasn't far, was looking around the entrance to the Vault of Glass again. That was a fun adventure wasn't it?"

Me - "Sure was, we geared up a lot there, and those hidden chests! Those were a pain to find. Anyway, know where this new Archon Priest is at?"

Pheebs - "Nope, Draksis was on the throne room, and the last area we fought the Archon Priest is still a long way away."

We start to hear foot steps, we grab our weapons and turn around.

Tubi - "Sorry I'm late! Had to finish my dinner!"

Me - "First or second?"

Tubi - "Who counts?"

Me and Pheebs start laughing.

We all continue up the circling path, leading to the ship.

We walk out of the cave, and come to the bluffs, looking at the ship when we see Dradimus.

Me - "Holy crap he's huge!"

Pheebs starts getting her gear ready.

Pheebs - "Weapons of light?"

Tubicus - "Yup, Radiance is ready."

Me - "Tubi, give me some energy to charge my Golden Gun. Make it even so you'll have Radiance when I get Golden Gun, I have an idea I wanna try."

Tubi - "Alright here, don't waste it!"

Me - "Never do, Pheebs how are you on Ward of Dawn?"

Pheebs - "Almost back, got more energy then you for killing the Archon wannabe."

Me - "Then let's move."

We start heading closer. We come to where we're in between the two large rock faces.

Me - "Lightbulb, Patience and Time, Pheebs, Tubi, stay here, gonna scout."

Response in my head

Ghost - (Here Guardian, don't get seen."

Me - (I wont, just scouting I swear.)

I go invisible, and keep walking, creeping up to a railing. I look down and see 15 different enemies, including Dradimus.

I back up slowly not to make any noise.

I get back to my team.

Me - " He's got five Dregs three with Shrapnel launchers, two with shock daggers, five Shanks, two Reaver snipers and two Shock Blade Reaver captains, all surrounding him. Tubs, grab Icebreaker, Pheebs MIDA, I'm gonna use Vision of Confluence to distract him, and after all his Underlings are down, I'll use Gjallahorn. Take down everything else first. I'll distract Dradimus."

Pheebs and Tubi - "Got it."

We head back to the railing, I head to a high rock leaving them lower.

I signal to my fellow Guardians, one, two, three.

We all rise above our cover and start unleashing. I immediately hear the familiar sound of icebreaker going off, and see a Dreg drop. I start shooting at Dradimus, and Pheebs is poping shots at the Dregs. She takes down three more.

I hear icebreaker again, and again. Two more down, I have Dradimus's attention now.

He roars with anger, louder then any captain or Archon I've ever heard.

It appears my shots aren't doing anything, he starts firing, shots I've never seen from a Archon start flying my way, I duck as a massive shock orb flys past me.

I hear icebreaker three more times, and with MIDA's fast firing I couldn't count, but I'm sure there isn't much left of the remaining eight.

Me - "Lightbulb, Gjallahorn now! Full ammo too!"

Ghost - "Got it! Good luck Guardian!"

I frantically grab Gjallahorn, ready it and pop up from cover. I aim (two remain, a Vandal sniper, and Dradimus) I fire Gjallahorn at Dradimus, fire again.

Me - "Reloading! Start focusing on Dradimus!"

Pheebs - "Got it! Ward of Dawn ready!

Tubi - "Radiance ready!"

Me - "Golden Gun, ready, Pheebs use it now! Tubi wait for my mark, when I use golden gun you will use radiance!

I hear the shimmer of Ward of Dawn activating.

Tubi - "Why? What if I need to revive myself?"

Me - "Just wait for my mark! Gonna fire two more Gjallahorn shots, then be ready! Pheebs move left, get him to focus on you after I fire Gjallahorn!"

I jump from behind cover, shoot twice as I'm falling towards the Ward, Tubi is anxiously waiting inside.

Me - "NOW! Throw three grenades at his chest!"

Tubi uses radiance, I use my Golden gun. I move up to see Dradimus and wait for Tubicus's grenades.

Tubi throws three, just like I said.

I aim with my Golden gun, compensating for movement, fire, I hit his first grenade, the grenade stops mid flight, directly in front of Dradimus doing nothing.

Crap what if this doesn't work!

I aim for the second grenade, fire, hit his second, the grenade stops.

C'mon do something!

I am for his third, fire, third grenade stops.

Me - "Dammit why didn't it do any-"

I stammered as the first grenade starts to grow, two times, no four, no eight times larger then it's initial size! The second then the third grenade start to swell.

BOOOM!

All three grenades burst forth, causing massive explosions, all three of us get flung back against the rocks behind us.

I shake myself, check extremities.

Me - "Pheebs, Tubi, report!"

Pheebs - "I'm good, did we get him?"

Tubi - "I'm good too, what the hell was that?"

My ghost - (I do not sense any movement nearby.)

Me - "Lightbulb says we're clear, and I told you I had an idea."

Tubi - "Could've let me know we could get burned by it! I lost my eyebrows!"

Pheebs - "Me too! Dammit you guys! Now I look weird."

Me - "I did also, and honestly I didn't know if it would work, and if so, what it would do. Let's go check the area."

We walk over to where Dradimus was before the explosions.

Pheebs - "Wow guys, your explosions destroyed this whole area, that is so cool!"

Me - "It wasn

't just me and Tubi, if you hadn't given us weapons of light, we wouldn't have had the same blast radius."

Tubi - "He's right, without the weapons of light the explosions would've been half, no a quarter of this size. By adding all three components and our strength we were able to do something I, nor my Ghost has ever heard of."

Me - "Go team, wonder who's in our sights next?"

Queue ending music.

The end

Thanks to anyone that reads this! Took some time, but I literally don't have anything to do at work, so figured I'd do something. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
